Une raison d'espérer
by Saga de pijama
Summary: UA Um prisioneiro honrado... um general imponente... E todo o império de Roma nas mãos de um amor! MiloxKamus
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya pertencem a kurumada.

_**Une raison d'espérer**_

Olhava o horizonte com frustração. Aquela terra insólita estava minando suas forças muito mais do que os benefícios que traria. Fazia sol, e uma suave brisa balançou seus louros cabelos cacheados famosos na capital do império. O calor o fazia ter vontade de tirar a toga, mas isso não seria razoável a um general do seu porte. Para a soldadesca Milo deveria estar acima dos desconfortos comuns.

A guerra na Gália (1) durava mais do que imaginara, afinal só aceitara esta incumbência pelo retorno quase certo de um triunfo quando voltasse a Roma, tanto pela força de suas legiões quanto por suas habilidades, sem falsa modéstia, primorosas no campo de batalha.

Mas havia cometido um grave erro, e reconhecia o fato. Subestimara o inimigo. Apesar das poucas tropas e escassos recursos, o chefe que organizara essa revolta era sem dúvida um brilhante estrategista.

Com uma manobra arriscada, mas ao mesmo tempo genial, retirara a população das vilas da região e queimara todos os provimentos que não carregaram. Em um evento impossível reuniu todos os povos da Gália, deixando o exército romano sem ter a quem atacar e sem comida. Numa terra distante onde o soldo não chegava com regularidade, e quando chegava não tinha nenhuma serventia, o risco de um motim estava estampado em seu futuro próximo. Era necessária uma atitude rápida.

000

A batalha havia terminado. Não narrarei como os romanos liquidaram os gauleses, foi uma batalha como todas as outras, apenas um pouco pior talvez. A distância e a escassez fizeram dos romanos bestas-feras que trucidaram o inimigo surpreendido por uma traição. Sim, em todos os lugares havia preço para a honra e Milo sabia disso, era então uma questão de saber negociá-la.

Milo ansiava, embora não quisesse demonstrar, pelo momento em que encontraria o comandante gaulês, responsável por tantos meses de privação de sua amada vida civilizada e romana. Adoraria ver aquele bárbaro implorando seu perdão, e pensava em deixá-lo viver apenas pelo prazer de humilhá-lo com o seu poder.

Era grego e cidadão romano, orgulhoso de sua posição nas forças armadas da maior nação do mundo, esperava impressionar o imperador com essa vitória, digamos muito significativa, da terrível campanha da Alésia. E, quem sabe, conquistar o posto de governador de alguma província próspera e bem tranqüila onde poderia aproveitar do seu amor, que esta guerra suja havia separado.

000

O portão se abriu e dele saiu o general do extinto recrutamento gaulês. Avançava altivo. Não esperou que os centuriões romanos o arrastassem de pés e punhos atados até os joelhos do general. Montando um cavalo ajaezado como para um dia de batalha, vestindo ele próprio sua mais rica armadura, saiu da cidade e atravessou a galope a distância entre os dois acampamentos, até o lugar onde estava Milo, que de costas, esperou que ele jurasse obediência a Roma. Sem dúvida devia ter uma aparência impressionante dada a reação dos soldados, o general esperou, mas o chefe gaulês não demonstrou nenhum sinal de arrependimento ou desejo de implorar pela própria vida. Não se entregaria aos facínoras.

Camus falou em latim, não muito correto, contudo, mas latim mesmo assim. Concedeu a vitória e pediu misericórdia para as suas tropas e para o povo de sua tribo. Nada disse a seu respeito, apenas não queria mais mortes em sua pátria. O cheiro dos cadáveres e de sangue enchia o ar.

Sem se dirigir ao nobre inimigo, nem mesmo se dignando a olhá-lo, Milo chamou dois centuriões e ordenou que acorrentassem o gaulês. Sequer o olhou. Não valia a pena encarar a feiúra desses povos irracionais.

O gaulês solicitou sua resposta novamente, com respeito, mas, impositivamente.

- Não discuto com bárbaros! – Apesar de tê-lo feito várias vezes em tempos de paz, respondeu irritado com a impertinência do outro. Ainda assim promulgou suas ordens poupando a tribo de Arveni (2), se esta se declarasse amiga de Roma. Não se tratava de misericórdia, apenas esperteza política já que Arveni era a tribo de Camus. 

Disse então aos centuriões:

- Levem esse homem, ele deve ser mantido em vigilância constante! – Já havia lhe designado um papel: ele seria apresentado no triunfo de César!

Porém ouviu um leve gemido quando os pesados grilhões envolveram os pulsos e tornozelos do prisioneiro e instintivamente virou a cabeça na direção do barulho. Surpreendeu-se. Esperava, como de praxe, um velho barbudo e sujo, mas o que via diante de si era completamente diferente! Um jovem de sua idade aproximadamente, cabelos vermelhos como o rubi de seu elegante anel, assim como seus olhos, que apesar de frios destilava ódio. Ódio aos romanos dominadores, ódio aos traidores, ódio a si próprio que não pode impedir a derrota e colocado em risco e perdido tantos conterrâneos. A bela face do rapaz atrairia os soldados há muito sem diversão. Mas Milo não se preocuparia com isso, afinal era só um prisioneiro.

- Pode virar as costas, mas você, como os outros, não passam de fantoches nas mãos de Cezar! Estou com esses grilhões, mas minha alma é livre! – Novamente num latim incorreto, o tom grave e decidido, fez Milo observá-lo com curiosidade. Mesmo destruído e aprisionado o chefe inimigo não perdia seus ideais. Com bem menos que aquilo grandes generais já haviam implorado misericórdia, onde o jovem demonstrava arrogância e, inevitavelmente, coragem. "Veremos o que algumas noites enclausurado e a pão e água farão a esse ar nobre."

000

Tulipas vermelhas. Olhos vermelhos, cabelos... Onde os pensamentos o levavam novamente? Não se importava com bárbaros, aceitara aquela batalha, que era uma tarefa ingrata todos o sabiam, apenas por que Cezar tinha um charme especial para persuadir, passava o braço em torno da pessoa, pegava o lóbulo da orelha entre o polegar e o indicador e brincava enquanto confiava seus segredos. Não toleraria isso de nenhum outro homem, mas de Cezar sentia um arrepio de prazer. No entanto não esquecia o gaulês. A todo o momento vinha-lhe à mente a imagem do rapaz com os cabelos lisos e fartos espalhados soltos pelas costas enquanto os grilhões o curvavam à frente. Seus olhos lhe fitando diretamente sem medo algum. Aquilo o exasperava. Era conhecido pelos seus feitos de guerra, e sempre era temido. Até aquele momento.

Iria vê-lo e tiraria aquela ousadia com as próprias mãos! Pois sim, ainda ouvia suas palavras. Fantoche. Não, não aceitaria aquela afronta. Era apenas um bárbaro derrotado e suas palavras não valiam nada. Mas incomodaram. Incomodaram muito.

000

Uma massa vermelha. Era tudo que conseguia distinguir na meia escuridão da cela entre as rochas frias. Não esperava tamanha _barbaridade_ dos soldados. O coração dos homens ainda o surpreendia, eles eram capazes de amar suas esposas, amantes, cuidar dos filhos e ter um jardim. Mas, escondiam dentro de si instintos animalescos aos quais se entregavam em uma guerra. Um prisioneiro ainda é um prisioneiro e devia chegar vivo a Roma. Alegando esses motivos para si, ordenou aos guardas que levassem o gaulês a seus aposentos.

- Senhor, mas porq...

- Este é um prisioneiro político, deve chegar pelo menos vivo em Roma – lembrou-se oportunamente que não devia explicações a subordinados – ousa me contrariar soldado?

- er... Não Senhor!

- Então obedeça!

- Sim Senhor!

_...será que continua?_

&&&

(1) Gália – A narrativa ocorre em, aproximadamente, 50 a.C. Em Roma era dessa forma que eles designavam o território que hoje conhecemos como França.

(2) Arveni – O nome é real, existiu mesmo uma tribo com esse nome, onde nasceu Vercigentórix, ele bravamente lutou contra Roma dando grandes dores de cabeça a Cezar. Camus, nessa fic, é inspirado nele, já que até mesmo psicologicamente são parecidos.

* * *

Tá aí, mais uma!

Qualquer coisa já sabem! Mandem reviews, e me digam o que acharam!

Perdoem os erros de gramática! Ainda não achei ninguém pra betar... T.T

E beijos gigantes pra vcs!!! XD


	2. Na distante Roma

_**Na distante Roma...**_

Os escravos se agitavam continuamente para servir a todos. A mesa estava posta com a quarta iguaria da noite. O vinho não podia se extinguir nas taças dos convivas espalhados pelo salão em debates sobre o divã ou em conversas mais íntimas pelos cantos escondidos do jardim. A festa ia alta, e já se notava sinais claros de embriaguês em alguns que simplesmente não ouviam mais as palavras do sábio Sêleca (1), convidado especificamente para distrair, mas que apenas conseguia chateá-los.

Seus olhos, impassíveis, observavam a cena com lucidez. Sim, seria deles o legado de perseguir os ideais de Roma. Diante de si pairava bêbada e lasciva a alta sociedade do império.

Suspirou, Aiolia, irmão de Aiolos, acabara de tomar uma das servas em seus braços de guerreiro bem respeitado. Eram apenas escravas sem direito de recusa, mas não deixava de ser indelicado iniciar o ritual de acasalamento em plenas luzes. Aiolos o observava em silêncio. A cena era um prato cheio para Saga. O antagonismo entre os dois estava claro, embora se tratassem com fria polidez, o ar amargo das conversações não deixava dúvidas sobre o desejo óbvio de ambos em suceder ao Soberano.

"A roda da vida... samsara... sempre gira" ouvira um dos servos dizer, um indiano que viera na última leva dos mercadores. Era um espécime raro e belo, surpreendentemente sábio e silencioso como preferia. Suas palavras encontraram terra boa em seu coração, pensava nelas continuamente. A vida continuaria. Homens habituados ao poder, imaginam que o mundo nasceu com eles, e quando a existência lhes chega ao fim ficam melancólicos por não terem podido terminá-lo (2). Sentia-se alguém que deixava algo inacabado. Algo que poderia ser destruído com a escolha errada.

Shion, chamado Cezar (3), ponderava entre a Sabedoria e a Força.

Aiolos caminhou para a arcada, de lá era possível ver Roma e toda sua glória dourada pelas tochas de suas vielas estreitas. Desprezava a parcialidade do seu século. Homens com apetites alcoólicos infinitos em suas panças de volume considerável, mulheres e suas tinturas faciais escondendo o tempo que lhes escorria pelos dedos, com vestes bordadas a pseudo-ouro desnudando-se facilmente. Suportava os encontros formais apenas por interesses políticos. Tinha ambições.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma presença incomum.

- Admirando a noite, ou apenas fugindo do circo? – virou-se e fitou demoradamente aqueles olhos de um azul profundo. Inimigos poderiam se conhecer tão bem quanto amigos. Um problema a mais que esperava eliminar.

- Não compreendo a pergunta, os circos são sempre para se admirar, sem a necessidade de participar deles. – nunca baixar a guarda, os diálogos com Saga sempre tinham o gosto de desafio, qualquer palavra em falso poderia ser revertida em seu próprio prejuízo. Saga riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, num gesto despojado, a cabeleira escura ondulando em suas costas.

- Ora, ora! É de se estranhar ouvir tais palavras de alguém que não se cansa de mostrar a Roma as maravilhosas coisas estranhas da Ásia. O que era mesmo _aquilo_ da semana passada? Uma criatura enorme que nos presenteou com um belo excremento em frente ao fórum? – Sabia que o outro não perderia a oportunidade de ridicularizar suas vitórias no oriente do mundo.

- Meu caro Saga! Um elefante das conquistadas terras asiáticas te assusta? Devemos repensar sobre sua posição então, talvez seja melhor lidar com algo mais pacífico. A Gália pode estar lhe conferindo cabelos brancos. – Aiolos, porém, jamais deixava em branco suas provocações, sempre recheadas de ironia e sarcasmo, eram respondidas na mesma altura, lembrando-lhe de seus insucessos na distante Gália Transalpina. Um verdadeiro caldeirão de lutas onde Roma avançava lentamente. Este, e o fato de seus cabelos estarem mudando de cor, apesar da pouca idade, eram assuntos que Aiolos sabia irritar profundamente o outro.

- Ah não se preocupe com a Gália, creio eu que esteja bem servida com Milo por lá. Talvez a Espanha seja um destino mais interessante não acha? – uma espetada básica em um pormenor que permanecia oculto a todos, menos Saga, claro. Shura era espinhoso demais para que Aiolos pudesse responder com imparcialidade.

- Espanha? Sim, talvez mais interessante pra você, Shion parece ter se divertido com sua companhia na temporada em que estiveram lá, não é? – havia sido um golpe baixo, bem o sabia, mas queria terminar aquele diálogo sem sentido a todo custo. Cezar era sempre um assunto que Saga evitava ao máximo. A expressão deste, antes de escárnio, mudou para uma máscara de polidez, despedindo-se do grego sem resposta para sua insinuação.

Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para a festa, um visitante exótico acabava de surgir.

000

Afrodite estava orgulhoso de sua companhia. O rapaz, recentemente chegado de terras orientais, era um primor! Sabia como os romanos admiravam a beleza e já esperava por aquela reação, aliás, no seu tempo fora considerado o retrato da perfeição. Ainda causava furor mas, na maturidade de seus vinte e três anos, iniciava-se nas intrigas do senado. Sabia conduzir com habilidade uma rede intruncada de influências, usaria quem fosse preciso como instrumento de suas ambições. O tédio na corte era notório e belas pessoas traziam diversão.

Mu, o jovem acompanhante de Afrodite, não se cansava de observar, já meio zonzo, todas as belezas do palácio ainda mais suntuoso que a própria Roma, encarnava o desejo dos homens de imitarem os deuses. Levado a se sentar, notou o clima de expectativa, além de alguns olhares curiosos.

- Chegamos atrasados? – a atenção demasiada sobre si o surpreendeu, conhecia o desprezo dos romanos por estrangeiros. Afrodite apenas riu da sua inocência, era muito jovem para perceber o que acontecia realmente.

- Ora não se importe, mas observe. A Augusta Saori fará sua entrada a qualquer momento e ela gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Diga o máximo de amabilidades que conseguir se ela se dignar a lhe falar.

- Devo bajular?

- Eu diria conquistar – e riu gostosamente da franqueza do rapaz – embora, sim, talvez nem sempre seja verdadeiro, mas deve _parecer_ sincero.

- Não sei se consigo – jamais gostara de mulheres que forçam admiradores, beleza era intrínseca do ser, não poderia exaltar alguém se realmente não visse motivos para tal.

- É melhor conseguir Mu, ou verá, pelos piores meios, que com a imperatriz não se brinca. - ainda não sabia o por que de uma semi camponesa, quase desprovida de atrativos, tivesse tanto poder sobre Cezar. Esse último parecia fazer-lhe todas as vontades, embora permanecesse distante o máximo possível. Se o acaso os colocassem juntos duas vezes por ano era muito.

As luzes foram habilmente apagadas deixando apenas o corredor iluminado frouxamente, a tentativa era instaurar uma aura sobrenatural. A música surgiu suavemente e algumas bailarinas fizeram sua entrada como bacantes em um dia festa nos morros dedicados aos vinhos. Mu estreitou a visão, as moças dançavam admiravelmente, duas na frente com vestidos ricamente bordadas parcialmente transparentes deixavam entrever as formas de seus corpos. No meio com trajes justos trançados a ouro, os seios nus como a nudez dos rituais, cabelos roxos penteados com enfeites de diamantes caindo sobre o colo, movia-se com mais lentidão, sensualmente.

Pareceu vulgar aos conceitos de Mu, mas ao ver a imperatriz concluiu que eram vãs as recomendações de Afrodite. A Augusta era bela, como jamais nenhum superlativo poderia exprimir e seguia mais atrás. Admirou a singeleza de suas roupas, uma túnica azul clara que presa à cintura drapeava-se até os pés, uma modesta tiara de lápis-lazúli e ouro sobre a cabeça contrastando com um rubi pequenino entre os olhos que permaneciam fechados. Encarnava toda a majestade que lhe cabia por seus modos, puros, em oposição à indecência de suas damas que agradavam aos convidados. Mu aprovou essa atitude, uma mulher de imperador deveria se mostrar casta.

As bacantes sentaram-se ao centro para observarem os outros artistas que se apresentariam. Alguns retóricos leram seus épicos, jovens lutadores encenaram batalhas e uma trupe final números de equilíbrio e força em saltos e cambalhotas. Escravos não deixavam que as taças esvaziassem da metade completando-as a todo o momento. Mu não apreciou muito o sabor da bebida púrpura que os romanos tanto gostavam, e sem entender por que, começou a sentir os olhos embrumados e a mente turva. Mal reparou quando a moça de cabelos roxos se sentou a seu lado.

- Estava a imaginar de que terra distante viria alguém com pontinhos na testa...

As palavras da resposta saíram de sua boca sem passar pela mente. Não fazia idéia do que dizia. Ponderou que talvez pudesse usá-la pra se aproximar da Augusta. Teria extrema felicidade se ela lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Cada vez mais confuso, teve um estalo quando a jovem lhe prendeu os lábios com os seus. Estava em um canto mais afastado da festa, não saberia informar como suas pernas o levaram até lá. Sentindo-se enojado pela luxuria vulgar daquele beijo afastou a moça desajeitadamente, pensando que somente conheceria o prazer se algum dia tomasse a bela boca da imperatriz em seus encantos louros.

000

Quando percebeu que as atenções se dispersaram, tratou de buscar pelo seu alvo. A indecisão fazia-o necessitar de sua companhia. Reconheceu o porte altivo em uma das sacadas.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente, perscrutando o local para garantir que estavam sozinhos, e enlaçou a cintura do rapaz com carinho. Já era um homem feito, mas ainda exercia sobre si a mesma sedução de quando ainda era um jovem efebo. Sentiu certa resistência logo dissolvida quando afagou o pescoço do outro com os próprios lábios. Conhecia suas franquezas.

- Devia parar com isso... – não pode prosseguir uma boca experiente ainda persistia em fazê-lo suspirar.

- Ora Saga! Será capaz de se negar á mim? – a voz aveludada em um quase sussurro conseguia que o rapaz perdesse suas racionalidades.

- Não... não, me torture com essas insinuações! Sabe que se descobrirem que _ainda_ estamos juntos, só traria vergonha a mim e a você!

- Que não descubram então! – ignorando completamente o ar contrariado do moço, continuou placidamente a provocar-lhe. A situação era mais constrangedora para Saga do que para si, este lhe desejava tanto quanto ele próprio. Portanto não se importava em serem ou não vistos. Apenas não se entregava totalmente a seu amor por que Roma exigia por filhos, e filhos nasciam de mulheres. Relacionamentos duradouros entre homens não eram tidos como bons, porém perdia a vontade de ser perfeito, um semideus, quando avistava aqueles intensos olhos azuis. Nunca conseguiu substituí-lo por nenhum de seus amantes, que não eram poucos. Em determinados momentos temia que Saga usasse toda a sua influencia em interesses duvidosos, em contrapartida não tencionava ser injusto destituindo-o de algum desígnio maior, pois conhecia a capacidade e inteligência do jovem em seus braços. O amante deixava-o confuso. Decidiu por considerar os seus problemas depois, e aproveitar o sabor dos beijos de seu caro companheiro. Partiu de Saga a iniciativa de irem a um quarto reservado, longe de olhares indiscretos.

000

Escutou um grito de ódio, sem saber o que fazer procurou fugir de toda a podridão dos costumes daquele povo, queria voltar pra casa. Mas, quem sabe antes ver a imperatriz uma última vez...

Agora, porém, era momento de ir. Virou à esquerda mais uma vez em busca da saída, encontrou outra bifurcação. Ouviu que o seguiam, não era bom sinal. Apressou a fuga perdido em meio ao labirinto de corredores na semiescuridão quando sentiu que algo enlaçava suas pernas, reagiu como pode, sentiu acertar alguém, lembrou-se que Afrodite lhe avisara sobre os servos da Augusta, sob sua proteção, poderiam ser tão poderosos quanto ela. Tarefa difícil conseguir viver pacificamente na capital do mundo. Quem quer que fosse era apenas um e seria possível escapar, correu mais percebendo os passos se acelerarem de igual modo atrás de si. O chão oscilava perigosamente, nunca mais tomaria vinho, se locomover desprovido do senço de equilíbrio era uma arte que desconhecia. Bruscamente um braço o jogou contra a parede com força, mexeu-se com pode até sentir seus pensamentos minarem após um forte impacto na cabeça.

000

Capitular para impedir mais mortes. Não era uma escolha fácil. Não se importava com o corpo temporal, havia um motivo maior para a guerra. Mas era um gosto de fel que lhe invadia ao se lembrar das suas hordas de retaguarda. Aquelas que iriam retirar o estado de sítio, esperança de a Liberdade ser vitoriosa, serem rechaçadas impiedosamente pelas legiões romanas. Não podia negar a disciplina e força daquele exército, não o subestimara, seu general é que havia lhe superado, reconhecia.

As visões de uma noite há tempos ocorrida voltaram à sua mente. A Tríade. O infinito, a luz, a liberdade. Eram mais que príncípios, eram fundamentos do universo, pelos quais devia lutar. No monte virgem onde as chamas da fogueira sagrada dançavam iluminando uma noite sem luar, recebera das mãos nodosas do druida, o oráculo de Smertrius. Viu que teria a Guerra e não temeu, a luz estaria a um lado e o infinito do outro. A liberdade à frente indicando o caminho.

Em sua visão dicernia a luz, uma força interior, brilhante como nuvem cósmica. Via liberdade com asas como da águia a voar sem limites. Porém o inifinito não lhe fora revelado, semelhante a um homem, impossível identificá-lo, caminhava a seu lado. Seu destino estava na conformação da Tríade em Unívoca (4), onde então seu espirito se fundiria ao universo, o propósito de sua existência cumprido.

- Vejo que acordou meu caro amigo! Como se sente? - Milo o observava há certo tempo, admirando o belo rosto crispar-se com o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Bem, agradeço a preocupação, mas não sou seu amigo. - flamejantes olhos acobreados fitaram-lhe diretamente, o grego riu-se do ruivo e decidiu cutucar-lhe.

- Mas me é caro! Quanto a ser amigo é uma questão de tempo. - disse sorrindo, ingenuamente talvez, por que acreditava no que dizia.

- Não creio. A amizade só surge entre iguais, e você não chegou ao meu nível. - A surpresa que essas palavras trouxeram, fez calar sua cordialidade.

- O quê quiz dizer? - o olhar reluzindo a ódio. Nenhum homem ousara menosprezá-lo.

- O óbvio. Teria que evoluir muito sua alma para que pudesse considerá-lo como vivente, teria que alimentar seu espirito para considerá-lo como humano, e, então, exercitar muito a inteligência para considerá-lo um homem. - Um ousou.

As palavras se embolaram na garganta, que nunca antes ficara sem resposta. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas nem sabia o que dizer, tão desarticulado estava o raciocínio. Aturdido e raivoso ordenou que trancassem a porta do prisioneiro e não o alimentassem. Não o agrediria apenas por não condizer à sua honra bater em quem não poderia se defender, mas o castigaria. Pro inferno todos os cuidados que tivera para curar os ferimentos, desejava inclusive que cada um deles se abrisse e causasse ainda mais dor ao bárbaro.

A humilhação que sentia era proporcional a um sentimento de perda. Mesmo toda a generosidade que cumulara o ruivo não servira para aplacar aquela lígua ferina. Percebera, no entanto, uma sombra em seus olhos rubros enquanto o observava. Embora todos os esforços do seu orgulho ferido, algo dentro de si fê-lo sentir-se preocupado por tamanha tristeza ocupar um olhar tão belo.

* * *

(1) Alusão a Sêneca, uma grande filosofo e poeta, mas que causava um pouco de sono aos seus conteporâneos. 

(2) Quisera eu ser o autor de uma frase tão bela! Mas não sou... Créditos devidos à Marice Druon, escritor francês que faz essa conclusão (bem bacana, eu achei) em seu livro "O rei de Ferro". Leiam! Esse rei, não sei por quê, me lembra o Camus. XD

(3) A época da fic é aproximadamente 50 a.c, sem ano específico pois, obviamente, não estou fiel á história, apenas me baseando nela. Cabe lembrar entretanto, que o termo "Agusto Cezar" para denominar os imperadores romanos surgiu com Otavio em aproximadamente 29 a.c.

(4) Nisso aí nem tudo é, de fato, mitologia gaulesa, a '_unívoca_', por exemplo, é coisa da minha cabeça, eu apenas gosto dessa palavra, mas ela não tem nada a ver com a cultura dos gauleses. Na verdade é um termo matemático que define uma solução única factível.

* * *

Olá!!! 

Obrigados (muitos obrigados) a todos que leram e beijinhos carinhosos nas fofinhas que me mandaram reviews! Tentei responder a todos por email dessa vez!

Bom devo dizer-lhes que a fic, na verdade, já está pronta, vai depender de vcs postá-la ou não, afinal tenho que saber se querem ler o final!

Às vezes ninguém quer né?!!! XD

Beijos fofíssimas!!!


	3. Despertares

**_Despertares_**

O leve torpor que acompanha o despertar dominou-o por alguns momentos, sentiu uma fofura estranha sob suas costas, tecidos finos lhe cobriam, e o corpo se apresentou menos dolorido. Resolveu abrir os olhos.

O cômodo feito em pedras era espaçoso, somente o divã acomodaria confortáveis umas cinco pessoas. Os móveis finos e elegantes denunciavam sua origem estrangeira e havia frutas, pães, leite e água dispostos numa mesa à esquerda da porta de madeira tão alta quanto a própria parede. Estava claro e fresco, imediatamente voltou os olhos em direção à claridade, encontrou janelas. Era justamente o que precisava.

- Não pense em pular! Por menos que seu corpo consiga passar através delas, considerando o quanto são estreitas, ainda haveria o inconveniente de estarmos cerca de dez metros acima do solo, há mortes menos dolorosas, garanto-lhe!

O general loiro, que até então não notara no quarto, podia ser muito sagaz às vezes. Dir-se-ia que lera seus pensamentos, mesmo assim levantou-se e conferiu as propriedades da dita janela, o dia estava nublado, muito bonito em sua opinião. Amava o céu de sua terra. As nuvens cinza rajando a abóbada sempre lhe atraíram dando-lhe sonhos. Muito abaixo de sua visão havia tulipas vermelhas onde supôs estar o chão. Realmente não era uma rota de fuga atraente. Observando os detalhes restantes, comentou.

- Os romanos possuem uma maneira extravagante de tratar seus prisioneiros. Eu esperava dignamente por uma clausura rígida. Mas oferecem um embate covarde de vinte homens contra um, para depois tratarem de suas feridas em um lugar escuro e então transferi-los para quartos frescos e altos. Não consigo compreender o motivo desse tratamento, pode me explicar senhor general?

Milo enrubesceu ante o exame racional de suas atitudes despropositadas. Procurou, durante meio minuto, uma resposta que justificasse seu comportamento, não encontrando, decidiu não explicar coisa alguma e simplesmente mudar de assunto.

- Partiremos amanhã, está tudo pronto, espero que descanse o suficiente para uma viagem desse porte. Você é o convidado especial para a cerimônia do triunfo de Cezar.

Com sarcasmo Camus perguntou.

- E como um bárbaro deve agir nessas cerimônias? – Milo, no mesmo tom, respondeu sorrindo.

- Nada demais, apenas morrer. Para glória de Roma!

Camus nada disse. O destino o levava aos lobos assentados sobre a Terra, não negaria assim como também não se entregaria tão fácil à morte, apesar de não temê-la. Todos os homens eram iguais, diante da vida todos morreriam, mas havia o tempo e o lugar certo. E não haveria de morrer diante todos os romanos para glória de alguém, nem adotaria a saída covarde do suicídio. Sabia lutar e na hora certa empregaria sua força já restabelecida. Paciência era uma de suas virtudes.

000

Mu ainda sentia-se levemente zonzo quando abriu os olhos. A cabeça doía-lhe e não conseguiu se levantar. Estava preso.

Preso e perdido! O lugar sujo e úmido assemelhava-se a uma masmorra. Devia ser algum tipo de cômodo inferior ao nível de entrada. Ilogicamente imagens de tortura e morte povoaram sua visão e, afobado tentou soltar a corda que lhe prendia, quando finalmente a percebeu sentada à sua frente.

A expressão serena e digna, os olhos do mais profundo anil o encantaram ainda mais. Não estava tão perdido assim afinal. Ou talvez não... De qualquer forma, perdido com a Imperatriz era, na verdade, estar encontrado. Encontrado por algo divino!

-... . – E agora? Não sabia o que dizer! As palavras se atropelavam e empacavam na garganta. Era um idiota! Mas, pudera, com a suprema beleza diante de si perder a fala era o de menos, perder a visão é que seria uma problema!

Mais uma tentativa. Para agradecer! Era um mínimo que podia fazer.

- Bom... obrigado!

Silêncio...

Um friozinho na boca do estomago começou a se formar. Alguma coisa estava errada. Olhando para os lados a verdade caiu-lhe como uma coluna jônica na cabeça. Por que a Imperatriz o visitaria num quarto tão feio e mofado?

Revisando na memória os acontecimentos anteriores ao momento em que foi "apagado" não distinguiu exatamente os detalhes de rostos ou conversas. O olhar anil era severo.

Mu não suportou o peso daquele olhar, inexplicavelmente, seus músculos internos começaram a tremer e, uma veia em sua testa, a pulsar mais rápido.

000

Caminhavam há três dias. Ninguém jamais conseguiria explicar por que homens corriam sozinhos até quarenta quilômetros em uma manhã, mas em pelotão não cobriam nem mesmo dez. A viajem se arrastava por um território dúbio onde os postos avançados do Império não haviam conseguido "romanizar" o povo.

Camus conhecia a região. Pertencia ao reinado do príncipe Radhamantys, um saxão que comandava homens cujos escudos eram pintados falcões com sangue das mulheres que não satisfaziam convenientemente ao monarca. O exército dos macabros falcões odiava Camus, assim como as asas brancas nos escudos dos gauleses os odiavam.

Não era seguro atravessar aquele lugar de espadas traiçoeiras onde até as arvores eram imprestáveis e a floresta sombria. Não havia, porém, meio de avisar ao general o risco que corriam. Talvez nem desejasse, afinal na condição prisioneiro preferia os algozes que já conhecia e contra os quais já vencera em outras guerras. Milo inspecionava a legião em toda sua extensão indo e vindo, metóo indo e vindo, metlegiao riam, isco que corriam, talvez nem quisess. s com sangue das mulheres que n entdos finos que lhe cobrdico como sua personalidade guerreira.

Vinte mil pés locomoviam-se lentamente quando um grito agudo se fez ouvir na linha de frente dos comandados. Correu ao local no mesmo instante. Era uma flecha, rústica e envenenada, que acabava de ceifar a vida de um dos seus centuriões mais fiéis. Seus olhos faiscaram de ódio. E antes que pudesse se recompor mais uma era disparada aterrisando a centímetros de seus pés no chão úmido. Logo, uma chuva delas era atirada contra eles. Estavam sendo atacados, e sequer descobriam a posição do inimigo. O lugar era desconhecido e os atacantes se camuflavam nas raízes antigas e nodosas da floresta.

Uivos eram ouvidos, o desconhecido dava margem à imaginação criar terríveis adversários sobrenaturais e o medo se apossava dos corações supersticiosos dos romanos. Milo, esquadrinhando situação, ordenou defesa e armou um contra ataque rápido, agilmente repôs as linhas de frente organizadas, invadindo a área infestada de setas voando envenenadas. Os uivos e gritos se tornaram mais intensos desvendando todo um exército maltrapilho e desdentado, que brandia suas armas enferrujadas confundindo a passagem romana com uma invasão.

Revoltado de perder alguns homens para algo tão imundo, Milo investe pesado contra o desajuntado adversário. Porém, não contava com um número tão grande de bárbaros saxões e refez sua estratégia para circundar os atacantes e anular a ameaça mais depressa, seus soldados bem treinados não tiveram dificuldades em obedecer-lhe.

A batalha travada, no entanto, demorava-se e em certo tempo Milo avistou o cavalo castanho, que transportava o gaulês, morto. No mesmo instante se pôs a perscrutar o local em busca das madeixas ruivas. Um incômodo sutil surgiu quando imaginou que o prisioneiro poderia ter sido atacado, estava acorrentado e talvez não conseguisse se defender.

A estranha sensação cresceu em seu peito sem conseguir definir exatamente por que temia tanto encontrar os incomuns fios escarlates junto ao sangue e corpos revoltos pelo chão coberto de musgo. E cresceu ainda mais em um surdo desespero onde não distinguia mais troncos de inimigos, tampouco escutava o que quer que fosse, com o gládio (1) retalhava furiosamente qualquer coisa que atravessasse seu caminho. Tornava-se insano como jamais situação alguma o tornara.

Um saxão, de olhos esbugalhados e garganta gritante, atacou-o com um machado onde se via a insígnia dos falcões negros, desviou o olhar de sua procura para defender-se do golpe usando o seu scutum, mas o impacto do golpe fê-lo perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente, o suficiente para seu atacante volver novamente ao alto seu machado, porém ágil e forte Milo segurou a lamina com sua espada na mão esquerda e com a direita alcançou seu punhal picando-o certeiramente no coração, quando o corpo inerte tombou ao chão finalmente o viu.

Ainda com as correntes nos punhos, e utilizando-se delas e das pernas para se defender, desferia golpes com rapidez e elegância que nunca havia visto em ninguém. Camus segurava a espada do inimigo à sua frente com as correntes do próprio punho enquanto golpeava com os pés seus pontos vitais logo as girando para trás a fim de golpear o oponente em suas costas. Como uma dança ia se livrando graciosamente de seus adversários, Milo compreendeu por que tantos seguiam aquele homem. Tinha tanta força na mente quanto nos braços, um líder que não hesitaria em construir um novo mundo com a própria vida. No entanto, o ruivo fora reconhecido pelos saxões que agora se empenhavam muito em conseguir sua cabeça como prova de honra diante do príncipe. Mais de três oponentes se acumularam sobre o gaulês, que vislumbrou uma das espadas longas dos saxões traçando uma trajetória em sua direção. Calculou, nos milésimos em que os pensamentos se processaram, que não haveria como se livrar do sabre à sua frente, a maça por trás a tempo de evitar o golpe. Que fosse! Morreria lutando. E, menos de um átimo após a conclusão do raciocínio escutou o barulho metálico de duas armas se chocando.

Surpreso, viu o gládio romano trafegar pelo espaço em instantes e decepar braço, espada e ombro de uma só vez. O autor da manobra que lhe salvara a vida sorriu faceiro através dos olhos azuis e tornou a se concentrar na batalha. Costa com costa, juntos lutavam e mutuamente se defendiam.

Rapidamente um círculo de corpos se amontoou ao redor e Camus considerou pasmo, que pela primeira vez via alguém num nível de luta igual ao seu. Sempre fora demasiadamente superior a todos os guerreiros que conhecera dentro e fora de sua tribo, e alimentava o sonho de encontrar um bom cavaleiro com quem pudesse dividir as responsabilidades da resistência gaulesa. Entretanto não esperava que dentre todas as possibilidades fosse um romano que se encaixaria em seus altos padrões, uma pena. Embora não deixava de ser interessante batalhar ao lado de alguém assim. Era tudo obra do destino, os homens, até mesmo os romanos, eram apenas homens afinal. Lutavam entre si e se uniam contra um inimigo comum.

Quando os últimos, e poucos, saxões decidiram por manter a vida e fugiram o sol já se punha no horizonte e seus raios vermelhos prestavam tributo aos mortos do dia. O cheiro ocre de sangue e suor emanava da umidade da velha floresta. Milo virou-se para seu recém companheiro observando suas vestes manchadas de vermelho realçadas pelo poente ainda mais castanho. Camus fitou-lhe de volta. Um acerto mudo de admiração recíproca que apenas uma luta vivida lado a lado seria capaz de propor. Por um instante foram apenas dois e protegeram a vida um do outro.

Os soldados recolheram os despojos da guerra, armas e peles que seriam úteis na travessia do território sombrio. Milo ordenou que montassem acampamento mais adiante, a fim de se livrarem dos mosquitos e das pestes.

Quando os soldados, já estabelecidos, tomavam sopa tranquilamente, Milo decidiu por fazer sua ronda, ser cumprimentado pelos rasos e averiguar o estado das acomodações. Encontrou Camus atrelado a uma barraca na extremidade direita do acampamento próxima a um precipício. Sentando-se ao lado do prisioneiro, quedou-se a observar o céu que tanta atenção recebia do gaulês. A noite sem lua, descortinava toda a gama dos pontos luminosos do céu. As estrelas falavam, descreviam e previam. Mistérios do profundo universo refletindo-se nos olhos do homem ao seu lado.

- Onde aprendeu a lutar assim? – Sem dúvidas que estava admirado pela habilidade do gaulês, ainda mais pela sua bravura. Não o vira lutar na guerra da Alsácia.

- Como todo guerreiro da minha terra aprende. Lutando.

- Isso eu imaginava – Milo o fitou irritado, não era possível que ele sempre o fizesse de idiota – me referia a como foi realizado seu treinamento.

- E foi exatamente isso que respondi. Não sei como é em Roma, mas na Gália não há escolas de lutas. Aprendemos na prática, por força de tantos desejarem nos invadir e oprimir nosso povo.

O romano, surpreso, não soube o que responder. Realmente havia escolas para o exército do império, e o restante das tropas era composta por mercenários. Lutavam por dinheiro, e não havia responsabilidades por eles. Mas, considerando o caso da Gália, concluiu que deveria ser torturante. Cada invasão uma destruição. Não poderia supor todos os descaminhos a que foram obrigados. Talvez Camus fosse tão bom por justamente ter aprendido da pior maneira. Observando o ar distante do moço tentou visualizar sua infância, como seria sua mãe, como a teria perdido. Talvez ela o acarinhasse antes de dormir como a sua. Ou como perdera quem quer que fosse da sua lista de amados para se empenhar com tanto ardor em uma causa sem chance. Havia dignidade e honra em seus modos, lutava por altos ideais, porém, qual seria a motivação era a dúvida a que se retinha.

O grego, não muito dado a consolações ou a imiscuir-se na vida alheia, simplesmente o soltou da barraca e conduzindo-o pela mão atravessou o acampamento. Do lado oposto havia uma nascente de água, estreita, porém conveniente para um banho, digamos bem desejado. Não notou olhares em sua direção. A lua exercia efeitos alucinógenos em sua percepção física do ambiente, andava como num sonho, apenas sentia a pressão mais forte e distraída da mão que segurava.

000

Mu não suportou o peso daquele olhar, inexplicavelmente, seus músculos internos começaram a tremer e, uma veia em sua testa, a pulsar mais rápido.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, numa atitude infatil.

- Espero que saiba o que fez!

De onde vinha aquela voz grave? Um belo timbre de tenor, mas não havia homens ali... Rapidamente levantou a cabeça, quem tinha entrado? Procurou pelo quarto à caça do intruso.

- Eu estou falando com você!

Sentiu os olhos arregalarem. Se estivesse de pé certamente cairia de tanto sentir suas carnes se desfalecerem.

- Quem é você??? – Mu perguntou num berro inquisidor.

- A questão é: Quem você acha que sou? – o outro disse meio enfadado, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

Toda a segurança que possuía na pergunta anterior se esvaiu. E, sem certeza, respondeu.

- A Imperatriz. (?)

- Eu pareço ser umA imperatriz? – falou incrédulo com tamanha falta de percepção.

- Bom, parece sim! – Mu disse meio irritado.

- Eu agradeço pelo teor de elogio que contém sua resposta, mas, começando pelo óbvio, uma Imperatriz não pode ser homem, não é?

- ... ora... com aquelas roupas cheias de véus... voce é meio magro, daí as formas não... o cabelo... Ora voce parece uma mulher! – tom mais alto – de longe, pelo menos... – tom mais baixo.

Não podia crer que seus sentidos o enganassem tanto!

- Compreende agora por que estamos perdidos? E por que estamos sendo caçados para morrer o mais rápido possível?

Absolutamente não compreendeu a fala do interlocutor loiro. Devia ser um jogo, e estavam, com certeza, brincando com ele. Tinham que estar! Afinal, o que fizera de tão errado?

A pergunta devia estar muito bem escrita na sua testa para que o loiro dissesse:

- Você disse "que somente conheceria o prazer se algum dia tomasse a bela boca da imperatriz em seus encantos louros".

- ... . – Interpretando erroneamente as palavras do rapaz, sentiu-se vermelho de vergonha. Embora não se lembrasse de ter dito nada parecido, talvez tenha pensado, apenas isso! Mas o moço loiro não precisava se ofender! – Eu pensei que você fosse uma moça! Eu não quis ofendê-lo, na realidade não tenho o gosto dos romanos... de ficar com rapazes... mas, pra mim, era uma moça... compreenda...

Balançou suavemente seus longos cabelos dourados, levemente irritado, levemente decepcionado, e respondeu um pouco mais brusco do que desejava:

- Não é _esse_ o problema! Você disse que me preferia em detrimento da imperatriz, na frente da Imperatriz! – e num fio de voz – Na frente de Saori, que não descansará enquanto não tiver nossas cabeças arrancadas do corpo. Ouça, ela vive de mimos e elogios, **você** a rejeitou! Empurrou e não aceitou seu beijo, você assinou sua sentença de morte, e citando a mim assinou a minha também.

- Você não vai morrer! – ainda estava incrédulo.

- Saori já matou duas escravas esta manhã, unicamente por que elas viram que você não a quis!

Mu quedou sem falas. Não era possível. Morrer pela vaidade?

* * *

(1) Gládio: espada curta romana. Mais eficiente que as longas espadas saxãs por que geravam golpes mais rápidos. Não se sabe bem porquê seu uso foi abandonado.

Eu sei que tá meio atrasada a atualização, mas só tive coragem de postar hoje, e rápido, senão perco o restinho dela que sobrou...

Apesar da fic tá pronta, eu leio milhões de vezes cada capítulo e sempre mudo, milhões de coisas até ficarem do jeito que imaginei. É dificil passar as coisas da cabeça pro papel.

Então...

Reviews povo! Please!


	4. O infinito é tão humano!

_**O infinito é tão humano!**_

Gentilmente o arrasta para longe do acampamento. Suas andanças coincidentemente atingem um pequeno curso d'água. A água, cristalina e tranqüila, faz Milo ter uma idéia súbita:

- Vamos nos banhar? – não era uma pergunta.

Camus o fita surpreso, mas então seu olhar escorrega para si, nota suas roupas e seus braços ainda sujos de sangue. Algo que a pequena tina com dois palmos de água salobra do acampamento não seria capaz de remover e, finalmente, assente.

Retiram os cintos e se desfazem das peças de roupa. Milo espreita o gaulês remover sua vestimenta tão naturalmente, seus pensamentos tornam-se turvos, talvez seus objetivos não sejam tão impossíveis afinal. O ruivo, nada percebendo, se enfia debaixo da água. A refrescância envolve seu corpo, um toque fofo o sobressalta.

- O que se passa? – questiona confuso ao constatar que o grego usa sua própria túnica como ferramenta para limpá-lo, jamais pensaria nisso. Talvez fosse mais um dos costumes estranhos de Roma.

- Nada demais Camus, apenas relaxe. – realmente deveria ser uma prática entre companheiros de guerra. Roma era mesmo esquisita, mas não deveria ofender com uma recusa. Quedou-se imóvel, sentindo o toque, apreciando até.

Milo deleitava-se. Seria mais fácil do que imaginava. Embora sentisse como um escravo servindo a um nobre, o que seria revoltante para sua posição, mas ninguém precisaria saber. Não se exporia em relações com um prisioneiro bárbaro, apenas degustaria o momento. Camus não o rejeitava, e sua imagem tão passiva o aquecia de maneiras insondáveis. Os cabelos ruivos limpos e molhados escorriam sedosos pela pele ainda mais pálida pela luz do luar. A baixa temperatura da água tornava seus lábios mais vermelhos, sua visão oferecia um tributo à deusa Afrodite(1).

Percorreu toda a extensão física do rapaz. Quando não havia mais o que limpar, sem nenhum outro pretexto e decepcionado, iniciou seu próprio banho. Fechou os olhos desejando relaxar, e sentiu, para sua imensa surpresa, Camus continuar o processo que antes lhe oferecia. Um calafrio de prazer percorreu-lhe da ponta da cabeça até o seu sexo.

Camus, obviamente, sequer imaginava as reações que provocava. Acreditava que o gesto de Milo seria uma espécie de honraria a um companheiro de batalha, e quis demonstrar sua gratidão imitando-lhe. Jamais considerou que um olhar tão azul pudesse se tornar tão nublado por causa de uma banho.

Inexplicavelmente, somente para ele, Milo toma sua boca em um beijo sem controle e inesperado. Deu um pulo para trás e afastou-se transtornado e confuso. O grego observava-lhe inerte. O que raios se passavam afinal? Devia lembrá-lo que não possuía sangue de baratas? Tampouco paciência para joguinhos? Porém, a face de Camus demonstrava a mais viva inaptidão para compreender suas atitudes. Em um relâmpago a verdade explodiu em sua mente. Camus era intocado! Na prisão deveria ter sido apenas espancado, do contrário saberia do que se tratava, e se disporia a favor ou contra, e não aparvalhadamente como o fazia agora.

Resolveu tentar novamente, Camus era um caso que valia a persistência.

- Você nunca fez? – penetrando seu olhar indagador em suas íris cobreadas.

- Não tenho o prazer de compreendê-lo – respondeu, com seu latim deficiente, mas delicioso de se ouvir, o loiro quase desejava que fosse essa a maneira correta de se pronunciar, parecia muito mais belo assim.

- Quer experimentar um beijo... Camus?

Era melhor ser direto, o ruivo realmente não tinha o conhecimento. Fato provado pelo arregalar momentâneo de seus olhos. Mas ele logo acalma. Já havia beijado antes, aliás, sempre beijava seu irmão antes de fazê-lo dormir, era uma boa criança. Milo estava a agir muito estranho, entretanto, e apenas momentaneamente, desejou conhecer melhor a cultura de Roma. Conhecer os inimigos. Estrategicamente já imaginava como usar sua cultura contra os próprios romanos.

Milo aproximou-se do ruivo novamente, tocou-lhe os ombros e percorreu suas mãos até o pescoço, alojando-as na nuca onde os cabelos ainda úmidos demonstravam-se mais deliciosos ao toque. Camus sentiu uma sensação estranha, involuntariamente suspirou, Milo sorriu e aproximou seus lábios, mais calmo dessa vez. Um doce encostar e uma leve carícia pediam carinhosamente a passagem, mas os dentes de Camus permaneciam fechados, inclusive apreciara a doçura da língua que lhe acariciava a gengiva. Boa sensação, mas não entendia o porquê do grego se esforçar tanto para lhe ensinar isso, um beijo romano. Oras, imperfeito como eles!

- Camus... Realmente você... Não deseja?

Sua fala reticente postou-lhe dúvidas. O que o general queria que fizesse? Seu olhar desentendido deve ter sido resposta suficiente para Milo, que pediu:

-Apenas abra os lábios, quero lhe mostrar como se faz de verdade. – seus olhos azuis transmitindo ondas que lhe chegavam difusas, ainda que prazerosas. Sem grandes expectativas encara novamente o desafio, que começa a se tornar entediante. Os romanos poderiam arrumar coisas melhores para fazerem.

Entretanto o que era desafio se torna uma onda gigantesca que levava pra longe e para cima. Milhares de átomos sensitivos chocando em seu corpo, a língua de Milo lhe penetrava a boca e pensamentos nunca antes existidos surgem em sua mente, seu corpo ferve, e subitamente lembra-se de sua nudez, despercebida até agora mesmo sob a friagem da noite. Finalmente se convence de que não era uma prova de honradez, nem um costume entre amigos, somente então lembrava-se de certos aspectos da vida romana que lhe havia assombrado. E que agora o conquistava! Como pode?

Afastou-se de um Milo aturdido, bruscamente, catou sua túnica enfiando-se pela gola e sumiu na imensidão da noite, restou ao general vestir as suas vestes ainda mais rápido e correr atrás do fugitivo. Nunca um prisioneiro fugira do seu cárcere, muito menos de seus braços.

Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e me incentivaram a continuar!

Um beijo realmente especial à vcs!

XD


End file.
